Satellite television is becoming increasingly popular due to its wide range of programming selection and digital quality. Mobile applications for digital television are also becoming increasingly popular. A mobile application for receiving digital television provides a rotating antenna that can “follow” the satellite as the vehicle moves.
One problem with mobile satellite applications is that obstructions may cause signal interruptions. Such obstructions include tall buildings and tunnels. In current applications, when the signal is interrupted, the display is immediately interrupted and thus the viewer's entertainment experience is diminished.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for enhancing the viewer's experience and minimize the disruption of the video entertainment.